The present invention relates to quick connectors and, more particularly, to female connector housings formed from metallic materials.
In manufacturing fields, such as automotive, trucks or the like, it is customary to employ quick connect devices to connect conduits or the like together. While conduits, such as piping can be connected in a variety of ways, which include threaded couplings for efficient assembly of the mechanisms, it is desirable to have available a fluid coupling which can be attached very expeditiously but which at the same time, once attached, is substantially fail safe. Various types of couplings have been provided to be utilized in connecting of conduits.
Turning to FIG. 1, a female housing socket which applicant has currently been using is illustrated as relevant art. The socket is designated with the reference numeral 1 and includes a body portion 2 and a stem portion 3. The body portion 2 includes a retainer housing portion 4, a sealing means housing portion 5 and a conduit tip housing portion 6. The retainer housing portion 4 and sealing means housing portion 5 are separated by a double step portion 7. Generally, the retaining housing portion 4, sealing means housing portion 5, conduit tip housing portion 6 and dual step portion 7 all include right cylindrical walls connected by curved inward flanges. The retaining housing portion 4 at its free end includes an inward turned flange 8 defining an opening to enable insertion of a conduit. The stem 3, generally formed from a cylindrical wall, has a pair of bulges, 9 and 10, the bulge 10 ending with a frustro-conical tip 11. While the socket 1 functions satisfactorily for its intended purpose, designers continue to strive to improve the art.
Accordingly, the present invention provides the art with an improved female housing socket. The present invention provides the art with a socket which requires less material to provide cost saving benefits. The present invention has an overall body length which is less than currently used sockets. The female socket also provides an abutting shoulder to reduce the displacement of O-rings during insertion of the conduit. The present invention provides barb corners on the stem and an annular groove to seat an 0-ring to enhance sealing of a conduit to the stem.
From the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and subjoined claims, other objects and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art.